Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Some mobile computing devices may incorporate multiple antennas to support various wireless subsystems and communications. The multiple antennas may include for example one or more Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, global navigation satellite system (GNSS), near field communication (NFC) and/or cellular antennas.
Arranging antennas within a small form factor device, such as a tablet presents a significant challenge. This problem may be compounded as the number of antennas increases. To avoid interference between different antennas, traditional devices may separate antennas by utilizing multiple edges of the device for antenna placements. In order to provide acceptable antenna performance, though, the materials and other features (metal components/cases, connectors, buttons, speakers, etc.) that may be placed along the multiple edges may be limited in this approach, which is a substantial restriction on product design. Moreover, common hand positions used with tablets and other mobile devices may adversely affect antenna performance for antennas placed at or near these hand positions. Thus, traditional placements may be inadequate for some devices and antenna combinations.